1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera photometer that uses divided photometry.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a type of photometer within a single-lens reflex camera wherein an image of the photographic subject is formed on the finder screen and is again formed on multiple photometric sensors through the action of image forming optics. The photometer measures light in a scattered manner with the photo image being divided into multiple segments.
However, in photometers that use the conventional divided photometry technology described above, it has not been possible to obtain correct photometric values relative to incidental light falling between the photometric sensors. This occurs because a non-sensing area exists between each photometric sensor.
The above problem worsens when the size of each photometric sensor decreases in conjunction with an increase in the number of image divisions. This is because the width of the non-sensing area cannot be reduced substantially while ensuring output separation characteristics.